


Let's Fall in Love Tonight

by smilexdarling



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: Jonas and Eva aren't the only ones with that loving feeling at their wedding. Who knew donuts and dancing could be so potent?Skam Fic Week Day 6: wedding guests au





	Let's Fall in Love Tonight

Isak got up from his table, squeezing Jonas’ shoulder as he scooted past him and Eva, who were lost in their own just-married world. 

It had been a long, long day. 

The past couple of months had been a harrowing experience for Isak. He was technically Jonas’ best man, but that was a nice way of saying he was his handler, and Eva had fully embraced the bridezilla role. 

Isak had made the mistake of mentioning that in front of Noora once, once being the key word. He’d learned his lesson.

But she had gotten kind of intense after the bachelor party he’d thrown for Jonas. Eva had stormed over to Isak’s apartment the morning after, when his hangover was just gaining confidence, and yelled at him for letting Jonas skateboard while drunk. It wouldn’t have been a problem, if it weren’t for the fact that Jonas had totally wiped out and scraped up the side of his face just a few weeks before he was supposed to look presentable. Isak didn’t really have a leg to stand on there, he’d filmed the whole thing. Clearly he hadn’t tried to stop any of the insanity. 

Okay, maybe Eva’s scariness wasn’t completely unwarranted. 

Anyway, Isak had managed to get Jonas to the church on time, they’d gotten ready, and the wedding had gone of without a hitch. Finally, all of his duties were over and Isak could feel the exhaustion of the past year hitting him full on. 

He figured he deserved to relax and let loose, starting with procuring some of those mini donuts he’d spotted at the buffet earlier. 

Isak wandered over to the end of the buffet where there were still about ten donuts left and as he arrived, this guy, who was wow, annoyingly attractive, proceeded to take every last donut and put them on his plate.

All Isak could do was stand there and stare, dumbfounded, as this model douche took Isak’s donuts. Okay, sure, they weren’t just his donuts, but come on. He was the best man. His pathetically single ass deserved some sugary goodness after putting up with his sickeningly in love friends on the most romantic fucking day he’d ever been a part of. 

The guy turned to Isak, all faux-innocence, “Oh, did you want some?”

Um, yes. Isak did want some. He also wouldn’t mind a donut. Wait. 

“Come outside,” the guy walked away with his mountain of donuts and for some reason Isak found himself following. 

Mystery man led Isak to one of the benches outside the reception area. It was far enough away to feel secluded, but close enough to still be lit by the festivities, the music mostly faded into the background.

They both sat down and the guy, “I’m Even,” okay, Even, set the plate in between them.

“Isak,” Isak introduced himself as they both took a donut and started eating.

“So, how do you know the happy couple?” Even asked.

Isak tried to quickly chew and swallow the massive bite he’d just taken, “Uh,” he coughed, “Jonas has been my best friend since we were kids and we both met Eva not long after. I’m the best man, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Oh I noticed,” Even’s eyes sparkled.

Isak breathed a surprised but pleased laugh, “Um, okay. What about you?”

“My friend Mikael writes for the same blog as Jonas. He didn’t want to come alone, so here I am.”

Isak nodded, trying to not be too obvious as he kept stealing glances at Even. 

The guy was seriously attractive. And that navy blue suit that fit him like a glove was doing him all kinds of favors, even with donut crumbs all over it. 

Their silence was just starting to get awkward when suddenly Isak heard the song inside change to Gabrielle. He scrunched his face in disgust.

“Ah, I love this song.”

Isak frowned at Even, “Seriously?”

Even started bopping his head, “Yeah! Don’t you? It’s a classic.”

“No,” Isak scoffed.

It was Even’s turn to frown disapprovingly, but the mischievous look in his eyes made Isak nervous.

Even stood up and held his hand out, “Dance with me.”

Okay, this guy was too much. First he steals all of Isak’s donuts, then he likes Gabrielle, and then he has the gall to ask Isak to dance to some of the worst music ever made. 

“No, no, I don’t dance.”

That didn’t deter Even one bit, as he started shimmying in Isak’s face and basically just making a fool of himself. Isak willed himself not to laugh. 

“Come on, Isak, this is the kind of stuff you have to dance to. The song’s almost over.”

Isak rolled his eyes but stood up, halfheartedly swaying back and forth. “There. Happy?”

“I’ve never been so fucking thrilled,” Even said with a smile. 

He took hold of Isak’s hand and spun him around, which was kind of a fail considering Isak hadn’t seen it coming and wasn’t used to people twirling him to shitty pop songs. Sue him.

Even laughed, “See, you’re a natural!”

That time, Isak couldn’t help but grin. 

Finally the song changed again, this time to something slower that Isak didn’t recognize, but it sounded like a typical wedding song. His shoulders dropped in relief, assuming his dancing quota had been filled for the night, but Even had other plans.

His fingers gently brushed Isak’s, getting him to turn back around and meet piercing blue eyes.

“May I have this dance as well?” Even’s tone had shifted from playful to more serious. 

Isak couldn’t have said no even if he wanted to. He simply nodded and hoped he didn’t look as enchanted as he felt.

Even pulled Isak close, so close their chests were touching, and if Isak was one of those sappy types, he’d think his heart had skipped a beat. 

They slowly sunk into each other’s arms as the song played, Even bringing his up to rest across Isak’s lower back, while Isak copied him and tried not to step on Even’s toes. 

He could barely even hear the song after a while, too focused on the soft sounds of Even’s breath and the warmth of being pressed so close. Even was decidedly more intoxicating than the three glasses of champagne Isak had drank earlier. He think he preferred getting drunk off of a handsome guy with impractical hair anyway. Not that he’d ever admit it.

Eventually the song’s final notes rang out and Even tilted his forehead against Isak’s.

“Thank you,” Even whispered. He started to pull away.

Isak made a noise of protest and Even chuckled, bumping their foreheads together again and smiling softly down at Isak. He looked a little bewitched himself.

“We could—we could maybe dance to a few more songs,” Isak mumbled.

Even’s smile was blinding, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Isak nodded and smiled back.

So they danced. And danced and danced. 

Isak’s sore feet the next day were worth it, he thought, as he smiled down at the new number in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr if you like!


End file.
